CAMBIO DE ROLES
by valeerii
Summary: Una noche. Qué pasa si Remus se deja llevar, y es Sirius el afectado? Cambio de roles. ONESHOOT


Sentía el instinto de lobo correr por cada una de sus venas. Le parecía que en cualquier momento él, el prefecto, el chico-bien, la buena influencia de sus amigos, iba a convertirse en su peor pesadilla…ser como Sirius Black.

Pero es que ese morocho lo perdía. Cuando miraba esos ojos grises chispeantes, intrigantes, que le helaban (mejor dicho, le hacían hervir la sangre) dejaba de ser Remus Lupin, para convertirse en Lunático. El apodo que le habían dado sus amigos nunca tenía tanto significado como en esos momentos.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala común, vacía a no ser por ellos. Sirius le había rogado que lo ayudara a terminar con sus deberes, porque la noche anterior se había entretenido con una de sus chicas, y ahora se daba cuenta de que las horas se le hacían escasas. Pero ahí estaba, fielmente su amigo.

A Remus nada podía parecerle más sexy. El gran Black, con la pluma sobre la oreja, sudando de nervios, escribiendo frenéticamente sobre el pergamino, tachando, y leyendo algunos de los libros que tenía desparramados por la mesa. Se desordenó el pelo histéricamente y miró a su compañero.

-Moony, recuerdo haberte dicho que necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Si Pad, te doy "ayuda logística". No es eso lo que me contestas cada vez que te pido algo?

Se sonrieron y ahora eran los dos quienes hacían anotaciones, y tomaban apuntes. Pero el castaño no podía contenerse. No _quería _contenerse de observar todos y cada uno de los sensuales movimientos de su perruno amigo. Porque al parecer no lo sabía, pero cada sutil cambio de posición era más y más atractivo.

-Sirius…

-Si?

Había abierto la boca. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Ahora no sabía que decir, como justificarse…y el hecho de que el morocho abriera dos botones de su camisa, en un intento vano de recuperar la respiración perdida no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

-Cómo podés ser TAN condenadamente sexy?

Lo había dicho?! Realmente había sido tan estúpido?!

-No lo sé…es de nacimie…-pero no terminó la frase. El tono con el que se habían dicho esas palabras, lo empujaron a levantar la mirada, y se encontró con un Remus Lupin totalmente transformado. Pero no las transformaciones a las que estaba acostumbrado cada luna llena.

Veía en sus ojos una llama de pasión que jamás había imaginado en alguien tan pasivo como él. El cabello desordenado, los labios rojos y siendo mordidos por unos dientes blancos como perlas.

Sirius no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Lo siguiente que vio fue a su amigo sentado sobre sus piernas, y sintió su respiración sobre su cuello. Las manos de Remus guiaron su boca al encuentro con la otra, cuyos labios aprisionaron los del moreno sin ganas de soltarlo. Al principio, estaba bastante sorprendido por la situación, pero al darse cuenta de quien era el ladrón de sus besos, devolvió el gesto efusivamente.

-No sabía que el lobo que tenés dentro era tan fuerte…-dijo suavemente.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabés sobre el lobo-obtuvo como respuesta.

Siguieron besándose con ansias, hasta que los besos se convirtieron en suaves roces de labios. Mantenían la posición inicial, por lo que Remus se abrazó al cuello de Black, acomodándose en su pecho.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado Moony…no lo vi venir.

-Disculpame Sirius…me dejé llevar…

-Shh…me estás pidiendo perdón? No, por favor. No me digas que fue un error.

-No fue de casualidad. Yo quería que nos pasara, y tú lo dejaste pasar…nada de esto fue un error…-canturreó divertido el licántropo.

-Tengo que admitir…que si no lo hacías, iba a morir…

-Y porqué no lo hiciste antes?

-Tengo una imagen que cuidar, Rem…-dijo sonriendo-. Pero vos acabas de tirar por la borda todo lo que creía conocer acerca de tu comportamiento…

Se sonrieron. Se miraron. Se besaron.

-Nunca me dejes Rem…

-No tengo pensado hacerlo.

-Te amo…

Era todo lo que necesitaba a escuchar. Nuevamente su lobo interior tomaba el control sobre su cuerpo…y él no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo. Con respecto a los deberes…

…Podían esperar…


End file.
